The Experience
by Mrs. Alice Jonas
Summary: bella has won a trip around europe for three. she takes her sisters- alice and rose. little do they know this will be an unforgettable experience. E/B, A/J, R/Em. all human xoxo :D
1. Chapter 1

_Heyla, here is my 1st chapter. Xoxo :)_

* * *

Chapter 1

Surprise!

Song – Leavin' by Jesse McCartney (the song doesn't fit in but it's awesome!)

_BPOV _

"OMJ! No way. You guys look what I won. AAARGH. Awesome." I screamed to my best mates. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and have 2 sisters. I have boring straight hair, which is a dull brown colour. My eyes are a horrible mud brown and a too big upper lip. I also have an extremely bad habit. I blush at anything. Oh, and I mustn't forget, I am a total klutz!

One of my sister's is called Rosalie Lillian Swan and Is gorgeous. She has wavy blond hair and amazing blue eyes. She has a figure that a model would die for. She has an unexpected interest in cars. I call her "speedy rose".

My other sister is called Mary Alice Brandon Swan. She has short spiky jet black hair and hazel eyes. She is also beautiful. She is tiny. I call her "devil pixie". They both call me "sarcastic beauty" but I am anything but pretty. Not ugly just average.

Anyway, I have just won us a trip around the world. 3 other people are coming but we don't know them. One of them works for the trips so it will just be the 6 of us. "Bells, what have we told you. Don't shout. OMJ! You won the trip. Ally, get your pixie butt down here"

"Coming" she yelled back. "what's all the OMJ-ing for. OMJ! We're going round the world. Australia, France, Ireland, England, Scotland, Wales, Italy, Germany, Spain, oooh. When?"

"In 3 weeks" I answered "no before you say it we are internet shopping. We just went shopping yesterday and my feet are still sore" I went and got my laptop and credit card. We are wealthy. Our mum, Renee Denise Swan, is the Starbucks owner and our dad, Charlie Kevin Swan, is a famous director. "OK. Let's go shopping" we all got our laptops and went onto different websites. First, I bought a blue beach dress, then bought a really nice blue and white striped bikini, and lots more.

_APOV_

yayyy. Shopping. I went on and bought a black beach dress pretty black one piece swimsuit and a lot of other things. I probably spent over 100,000.

_RPOV_

cool. Shopping. I hope we meet some hot boys. Tall, muscelly, gorgeous and wait shopping. Right. I bought a pretty red and white bikini and heaps more.

_BPO\/_

There we go all done. Oh we need suitcases. "guys each buy** 2, Alice,** 2 suitcases and 2 carry-on bags. "once we're done we should go to bed" I put on some music and started buying some more purses, suitcases and on-plane bags/big handbags. "guys? It's midnight we should go to bed. Guys? GUYS" they both looked at me "bedtime" I laughed then stopped when they weren't. "night speedy, night pix"

"night" yawn "guys" rose said.

"nighty night chickeys" Alice giggled. We all went to bed.

* * *

_hope u enjoyed that! review xoxo :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyla, hope u enjoy chappie 2. Ali xoxo :D**

Chapter 2

First Sight

Song – Crazy Kind of Crush on you – Nick Jonas

**BPOV**

Meeting Day

OMJ! I can't believe that today is the day that we meet the people the people that we're going to go around Europe with. Oh did I mention that we are leaving tomorrow with them. We are going to Spain first for a week. OMJ! We get to spend 1000 in each place. EACH.

At the moment it's 9:00am and we are meeting them at 12:00pm for lunch in La Bella Italia.It's in Port Angeles.

"Bella, makeover time," Alice yelled from downstairs.

"Coming, Pix," I shouted back, "Let me take a shower, Is Rose up?"

"yup, she's off getting coffee and muffins," She replied, "salon." I got up and stretched and walked to the bathroom.

"eek!," the person looking back at me in the mirror didn't look like me at all. It looked worse than I usually looked in the morning. I took my shower, got out and into my **Joe**** Jonas **sweatpants and **Jonas brothers **hoodie and brushed my teeth. When I got downstairs the were wearing things similar, same hoodie. Rose was wearing **Kevin**** Jonas **and Alice, **Nick Jonas.** "coffee? Muffins?" I asked and rose handed me a small paper bag and a to-go coffee cup. Yum.

Once we were done we went to go and have "Bella barbie" time. "rose? Bells? Let's get ready" we all walked to the salon room. 1 hour later we were done. I was wearing a strapless, green dress that was ruffled at the bottom. Green high heels with bows up the front strap. And a pale green wrap. Alice wore a yellow strapless, short dress with a green ribbon round the waist. Yellow high heels with thin straps. Rose wore a purple, strapless dress. Purple high heeled peep toes, with a bow before the toe hole. Bells, you're looking mighty fine and rose you too."

"yeah, Alice is right bells, stop putting yourself down, you're looking really hot." rose said and I blushed like a tomato. There's no point in arguing so I will agree.

"thanks, guys. Now let's go." I said. We all walked out and into my midnight blue porcshe and set on our journey to port Angeles. It's 11:30am and it takes about half an hour to get there with my driving. We listened to **Demi Lovato**'s new album.

We arrived at 11:03 and got out the and into the restaurant. "Hi, reservations under Jones," I said to – read name tag – Jessica, politely.

"oh yes, follow me," she picked up 3 menus and led us to a secluded area where there was a few booths and sat us in one, "your guests are arriving at 11:15am and it's 11:10am at the moment, they should be here soon." she lay down the menus and we each picked one up. "When your guests arrive I will take drink orders." with that she left.

"what you having to drink?" Rose asked "Bella, you driving?,"

"yep," I said, "Pepsi."

"good, I'll have um, coke," Alice said.

"I'm having long island ice tea." rose said.

"take a seat in that booth and your guests are there, here are your menu. Enjoy your mean and your server will be right out."

"Hey, I'm Emmett McCartney Cullen, this is Jasper Whitlock Cullen and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Emmett was a tall, muscelly man and had black curly hair and a huge goofy grin with honey eyes, Jasper was also tall had average muscles but looked strong, honey blond hair and grey eyes and was staring right at Alice. And Edward was gorgeous. He had bronze tousled hair that looked liked he just got out of bed. Beautiful emerald green eyes, amazingly perfect features and his lips were like cherry's.

"Hi, I'm Mary Alice Brandon, this is Rosalie Lillian Swan and Isabella Marie Swan. I like to be called Alice and Isabella is Bella." Alice told them. "Please sit down you goofs." Jasper and Emmett sat down but Edward just stood there staring at me as I was staring at him.

I heard someone clear their throat and it snapped us out of our reverie.

"Sorry," we both said, me with a red face and him perfectly calm.

"Hi, I'm Toni and I'll be your server this afternoon what can I get you?" Toni asked.

"I'll have a Pepsi"

"A long island ice tea"

"a coke"

"a diet coke"

"a beer"

"diet Pepsi"

"okay, I'll be right out with your drinks, be ready to order then please" and she left.

"Who's sitting beside who on the plane. We are in the 2 seater row. Perhaps Rose and- OMJ! Someone's getting friendly. Look" Alice pointed to Rose and Emmett. Making out. "well it's rose and Emmett, me and jasper and bells and Edward. Okay" me, jazz and Edward nodded. "well it's settled then."

erm, here's your drinks" Toni said. I hit rose on the back of the head and finally they broke apart and rose was blushing. ROSE blushing. ha. "Pepsi?" me "long island ice tea" rose "coke" Alice "diet coke" jazz "beer" em "diet Pepsi" Edward. "what can I get you to eat?" Toni asked.

"The tomato and basil pasta with garlic bread, please"

"vegetable lasagna and garlic bread, thank you"

"mushroom ravioli"

"macaroni and cheese"

"m-harg-y-reeta pizza"

"it's margareeta you fool" jasper spoke to him like he was a toddler.

"pasta Alfredo please"

"mmkay is that everything?" we all nodded and she left.

I was staring into Edward's eyes and I realised something.

**I've got a crazy kind of crush on him!**

**

* * *

well, that's it done. please review. Ali xoxo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyla, hope you enjoy this chapter. soz it took so long but i was busy. xoxo :D**Chapter 3

* * *

Flight

Song – Year 3000 by the Jonas Brothers (I listened to it while writing this chapter!)

**BPOV**

Yesterday was fun and the food was fine, anyway, at the moment Me, Alice and Rose are in a taxi on our way to the airport to fly to Madrid in Spain. Guess what? I'm sharing a room with Edward. I'm not complaining it's just that it will be awkward because Rose and Em have hit off and there's sparks flying between Alice and Jazz and me and Edward are like 5th wheels with them. If that makes sense. Oh, and he's gorgeous and his green orbs always make me loose my train of thought and I can't look away from them. He is the one that works for the company. It's called Expeditions and fun. What a gay name. He usually only travels in America and he has just been on a 6 month holiday.

"ladies, you have arrived at the airport. Goodbye" we grabbed our carry-ons and got out. Our suitcases get put to the place we go to without us having to take them. We went in the airport, checked in and looked for the boys.

"Rosie, Bellie, Allie. Over here" I heard Emmett boom. I looked around and spotted him. I walked over.

"hey guys" I said and looked at Edward. I put out my hand to shake with him, he grabbed it, turned our hands over and kissed my hand. I, of course blushed. " hey Edward"

"hi Bella" he replied. We all walked over to the terminal and sat down in a café and all got hot chocolate since it was 7:00am. Eventually we heard-

"flight 1WA2MA3 now boarding, I repeat flight- Washington to Madrid- 1WA2MA3 now boarding". Alice squealed.

"that's us, come on. Let's go" Alice shouted and ran for the line. We followed and eventually we were seated and ready to go. The stewards and stewardesses just babbled on about safety. The exits are here, here and blah blah blaaa! Finally! I thought when they shut up. God.

"looking forward?" Edward asked from my right, because I got the window seat. Oh yeah, uh huh, oh ye- "well?" he prompted, interrupting my cheer.

"what? To sharing a room with you. Pssshh" I teased him.

"oh, jeez. You really know how to make a guy feel good about themself" he replied, smiling.

"well, I do my best, but seriously, who wouldn't be looking forward to going to Spain. Especially when you live in a place that only has about 4 sunny days a year, you know you can be quite stupid." I said

"well, I do my best," he said, using the same words that I used. "let's play 20 questions"

he suggested.

"sure, you first"

"okay, well, um how old are you?"

"20, you?"

"21, um, fave band?"

"Jonas** brothers**, you?"

"**mcfly**, fave colour?"

"green," blush "you?"

"brown, fave food?"

"vegetable lasagne, you?"

"tomato and marscapone pasta and garlic bread, fave film?"

"camp rock, you?"

"high school musical, fave desert?"

"apple crumble, you?"

"chocolate mousse, fave song?"

"well, it changes all the time, so at the moment it's **hot or cold **by **katy perry**, you?"

"mine changes all the time to and at the moment it's **A-punk **by **vampire weekend **or **a little bit longer** by **Jonas brothers **because it shows emotions that nick is feeling when he found out he had diabetes and it when we first heard it em cried" wow " Siblings?"

"yeah, 2 sisters, rose and Alice, you?"

"jasper and em are my brothers but biologicly I did have a sister called hana. My mum, Elizabeth masen, my dad, Edward Sr masen and hana all died. I was 5 and hana 7. I was going to jasper and em's mum took me in the car to their house. About 3hrs later esme came through crying and asked if she could speak in private, I said yes. She said that my mum, dad and hana was in a house fire. I asked if I could see if they had any ow-ows and she said that they were dead and I would never see them again. Her and Carlisle adopted me a week after they had gone and have been my parents ever since" OMJ! That is so a shame. I gave him a big hug that lasted for about 5mins and pulled back and looked in his eyes and he looked in mine. He began leaning in and I met him half way. The kiss was nice and gentle. I pulled back to breathe and so did he. "thanks, for letting me kiss you"

"what, nu-uh I kissed you to so, thank _you _for letting me kiss you" I said, smiling, "oh, and I didn't mind"

"any time"

"anytime?" I leaned in and kissed him which lead to his tongue gliding over my lip which lead to me opening my mouth which lead to a super hot make-out session which had to be broken up for us to breath. "that was... um.... wow"

"yeah, wow. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"really?" he nodded "yes" I gave him a hug "do you want to go to sleep?"

"yeah" he lifted the armrest, I moved over and snuggled into him. I closed my eyes and he hummed a song that was and wasn't familiar at the same time. I soon fell asleep, into a dreamless sleep.

"Bella..... Bella wake up. Bella? Bella, come on we are away land in Madrid" I got jiggled awake by someone annoying with a beautiful, velvety angels voice. I opened my eyes and was met by bright green orbs. Edward. My boyfriend.

"I'm up, now what do you need?" he chuckled.

"we are landing in about 5mins and you need to move so I can put the armrest and you can put your seatbelt on" he smiled crookedly and I think my breathing stopped. "breathe, Bella" yup it did. I did what he said and a lot of hand clutching and panicking later we had finally landed. "are you okay?"

"yup, I'm fine now. It's just that I get a bit scared when we are landing, now come on we need to find Alice, rose, jazz and em so we can go to the hotel" I grabbed my stuff but Edward snatched it so I grabbed his hand and hurried off. Once we were off I let go of his hand and pulled off my hoodie, tied round my waist. I was wearing a purple vest with a ruffled strip going down the middle. A blue abercrombie hoodie. Denim, purple hot pants and white flats with flowers on them. Alice is wearing a **lets hug on it** tee that we saw a **jobro **wear so we each bought one. A dark grey **love** hoodie. Dark, denim shorts with faux leather flats that are black. Rose is wearing a blue **hello kitty **tee. A light grey hoodie. Denim shorts and black and white checks flats. "Edward, come on I've found them" I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to them "hey guys" I said once we reached them. I didn't let go of Edwards hand and he intertwined our fingers.

"hey, have you seen the man with our name on it, wait who's name is on it?" Alice asked.

"em, it's Cullen" Edward said "look, there" he pointed to a man that had a big square that said Cullen. We walked over to him, "em hi, I'm Edward Cullen"

"oh, hello. I'm Davie and I will be your driver for the week." he said in a Spanish accent. He looked about 60 or something.

"hey, I'm Alice swan, this is Rosalie swan, Bella swan, Emmett Cullen, jasper Cullen and you already know Edward. Pleased to meet you." she shook his hand.

"well, follow me and I will escort you to the apartments you will be staying at"

"apartment**s**?" rose asked.

"yes. There will be three double apartments. Each apartment fits 2 people."

"awesome" Emmett boomed. We all followed Davie out to a big car that easily fits all of us. We all sat in and drove until we reached the apartments. They were.....

* * *

**heyla, hope you enjoyed that.**

**want me to change pov's next chappie?**

**tell me.**

** plz review. xoxo :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**heyla, hope you enjoy this chapie. xoxo :D -Ali**

* * *

Chapter 4

Song: Start Of Something by Britannia High

beginning Of Us

When we got to the hotel, we each got our own apartment which was a penthouse and of course I was sharing with Edward. The penthouses were all the same. Ours was a creamy and brown colour scheme. The sitting room had 2 white love seats, a small dark brown coffee table, a flat screen tv and wooden floors, there was also dark brown stairs. Behind them was a small dining table with 2 cream chairs. The kitchen was beautiful and I immediately fell in love with it. It had brown stone units and white fridge and freezer which was stocked. The cupboards and shelves were beige and lovely. Upstairs there was one bedroom. Yep, that's right ONE bedroom with ONE king size bed. Great, just great. I offered to sleep on the couch, he said he would then, since we were bf and gf we decided to share the bed and only sleep on it.

"bella? Can you cook well?" I heard edward shout from downstairs. I was upstairs unpacking my suitcases because they arrived before us.

"yeah" I replied trudging down the stairs.

"can you make me supper later on?" he asked.

"no, how about I make us both supper and then I won't starve. Sound like a good idea?"

"um, yeah. Wanna watch this it's-"

"**She was all I ever wanted**

**she was all I ever needed and more**

**she walked out my door."**

he was interrupted by the **Jonas brothers **singing **still in love with you.** OMJ! How I love that song.

"hello"

"_hey Bella, it's Alice"_

"i know, now what do you want?"

"_well me, rose, jazz and em are all going out for dinner and we wondered if you and Edward would wanna come. So will you?"_

"hold on, i'll go and ask" I held the phone away from my ear "edward, wanna go out for supper instead?"

"yeah, sure"

"he said he'll come"

"_super, meet us on the 1st floor lobby in 1hr and we are going to a fancy restaurant so wear a nice dress. Ok?"_

"sure alice bye"

"_bye, love you"_

"love you too" I hung up. "Edward we are going in an hour. Get ready in a half" I sat down beside him. "what you watching?"

"some english show called **Britannia high **that is on TV" the people started singing a cong.

"**now I know where to go**

**I'm not following no crowd**

**but there's so many faces staring at me." **

A really fit boy was singing. I found out his characters name was Danny and his real name was Mitch Hewer. He was soooo hot. After about half an hour I told edward I was away to get ready. I wore a blue knee length dress. Blue, high heeled peep toed shoes and a blue, leopard shrug. My hair was curled. I walked slowly down and saw Edward still watching **Britannia high **and they were singing a different song.

"let's go because we have about no time to get there" he looked at me and jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes raked my body and I blushed. "Edward? Yoo hoo! EDWARD." he stopped looking and closed his mouth. he stood up and switched off the TV and grabbed my hand. I smiled and pulled him out the door. We went down in elevator. It was slow. We eventually got there and seen the 2 couples sitting on couches waiting.

"hey guys" I said once we arrived.

"hi ed and bell, hows it hanging" I burst out laughing at Emmett saying that then we all laughed except for Edward who was glaring at em. The rest finally noticed and sobered up. "what's the matter man?"

"don't call me that, my name is Edward" Edward hissed and I let go of his hand and sat beside Alice because, to be honest, I was scared of him. He stopped glaring and looked at me confused. "why'd you move?" he asked and I blushed.

"well, um you scared me" he looked sorry. I stood up and moved back beside him.

"sorry"

"it's ok, just don't do it again"

"i won't now, let's go. Where are we going?"

"well, I wanted to go to **Montana **so, if you don't mind, there please"

"I'll go and call Davie then we can go" Edward wandered off and called Davie. A few minutes later he came back "he won't be long. He said wait at the door. we went outside and it was really hot but dark since it was like 8:30pm. When Davie arrived we got in and set of to **Montana**.

We got out and walked in. Edward could speak Spanish and asked for a table 6. he led us to a nice table. Alice was wearing a black dress with white polka dots on the top. Black high heels with bows on the back and black, leopard print shrug. Her hair was curly. Rose was wearing a short red dress that had flower on the waist. Red high heels that had a bow on the back and a red shrug. Her hair was in twists. Once we had finished our dinner it was really late so we went home. Me and Edward went to our room and got changed. Me in the bathroom and him in the bed room. I wore a pale blue **abercrombie** tee and **Jonas brothers **hot pink hot pants. I shouted to see if it was OK to come out and I heard a yeah come in so I went in. he was wearing a pair of boxers and a plain white tee.

"are you sure you don't mind?" he asked me.

"yup, what side?"

"left" he went round to the left side and lay down and I got in my usual side, obvy the right.

"night Edward"

"sweet dreams Bella" I wriggled over and snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms round me and started humming. I fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I was caged in a pair of arms. Edward, the man I love. Wait, love? no. is it? I think so. **This could be the start of something!!!!**

**well, that's that. hope you enjoyed it. all pics are on my profile. next chappie coming soon. xoxo :D -Ali**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**heyla, OMJ! I am sooooo sorrry for not updating in soooo long. i tried to make this one longer as a treat for yous all as a sorry thing. i am going to start a new story soon as i have been working on it. enjoy this chappie. xoxo :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

Song- Dunno!

The Perfect Day

I eventually fell asleep again. When I woke up I saw that Edward was **still **sleeping. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:00am. Well, I guess that I should wake up. I carefully removed myself from Edwards hold, stood up and stretched. I grabbed some silver hot pants, A white hollister tee that had writing and a navy Beach bird on it and some silver pumps. Once I was ready, I went through to the bedroom to find Edward gone.

"EEEEDDDDWWWWAAAARRRRDDDD" I called out. No answer. I picked up my phone and called him.

"_hello"_

"hey Edward, um where are you?"

"_getting breakfast. Why?"_

"you just disappeared"

"_OK, um, I gotta go bye"_

"bye" I hung up and got my curling tongs. Once my hair was curled, edward still wasn't back.

"i'm back" finally.

"Edward. I'm in the kitchen"

"hey, I got breakie"he said walking into the kitchen. OMJ! He looks so hot

"i know." I took a bite out of my breakfast. "Do you know what we're doing today?"

"yup, Alice said that we get all day to ourselves. Her and jazz are, and so is rose and em. It was Alice's idea. Obviously."

"cool, so what do you want to do?"

"well, I was thinking we could go to the beach,then at 12:30pm go to lunch, after that we could watch a movie then go out for dinner at around 8:00pm?"

"yup, sounds good. I'll go and get ready" I went upstairs and got a red swimsuit with white spots and put it on underneath my shorts and tee. I ran downstairs and packed my bag with sun cream, a towel, my Iphone and my purse. "i'm ready, come on" he was wearing shorts and a plain white tee that showed his 6pack. OMJ!

He grabbed my bag and hand and we went down in the lift. We got out and called davie.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Davie, um could you drive me and Edward down to the beach, please."

"_yup, I'm just taking Rose and Emmett down to a café then I'll come and pick you up in about 20mins or so. That OK?"_

"yeah, thanks, bye"

"_bye"_ I hung up.

"Edward, he'll be about 20mins" I said. "let's go sit down on that bench" he sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"so.... where are we going for lunch and dinner?"

"well, for lunch we are going to a surprise because I don't know and the same for dinner. Sound like a good plan?" I laughed.

"yup, oh look there he is" Davie came along in the big car. We walked over and got in the back.

"hello Edward, Bella"

"hey Davie, we're going to the beach" I replied.

"well then, to the Beach it is" he sped off to the beach. We arrived, said bye to Davie and went onto the sand. Lots of girls were eyeing edward so I put my arm around his waist to show that he was mine. we found a spot and i put down my towel. i sat down.

"woops. bells?"

"yeah"

"um, i left my bag in the car" i laughed.

a girl with bleach blond hair said "I couldn't help but overhear that you forgot you're bag. you can share my towel"she grabbed his hand.

"no way, i'll share with my girlfriend. how can you speak english?".

"i'm like totally from new york and i'm here for 3 weeks. i can see that you're interested in me, so like get rid of that skank and come on"

"no chance would i be interested in you and you are the skank and she is beautiful. goodbye slut" he pushed her and sat down beside me. "ughhh, do you wanna go swim?"

"yeah" we stood up and i took off my shorts and tee. he took of his tee and oh god look at his chest. he picked me up and ran over to the water. "ahhhhhh, edward let go of me" he threw me into the water. i came back up. "EDWARD, you are so gonna pay" he jamp in the water and swam away. i swam after him. he finally stopped and i jamp on top of him.

"bella, i'm sorry but i just wanted to do that so bad." he pouted at me. i kissed him.

"i forgive you." we just swam about for about half an hour. we got out and i dried myself. he called davie.

"he'll be here in about 10 minutes. it's 12pm" we waited and he came. "hey davie, just home please and can you come back at quarter to 1 please"

"yes, i'll be there. so did you have fun at the beach?" he asked

"yup, but mr. pouty mcpout pants thought it would be fun if bella went for a fly into the water then run away from her. when i caught him he made is famous cute pout and made me forgive him. on top of that a bimbo came over and pulled edward away but being the absolutely amazing and throwing boyfriend he is he declined and pushed her away." i finished, taking a deep breath after that long schpeel.

Davie and Edward laughed. "well, he certainly sounds like an absoutely amazing and throwing boyfriend" Davie said. "well, we're here. Goodbye edward, bella" we said bye and got out.

"Edward, i'm gonna change, so are you" i told him. i went up-stairs and got my clothes. i blow-dried my hair and straightend it perfectly then changed. i was wearing a blue tie dye, boob tube top and blue denim shorts. Some blue pumps and a bue bow in my hair. i walked downstairs, picked up my purse and saw edward watching that english channel again. the time was exactly quarter to one. "edward, here now" he was wearing a black tee, black skinnys and black converses. he grabbed my hand.

"you look lovely bells"he said.

"well, you do look quite dashing yourself" i replied and he laughed. we went down and got in the car. "sorry for taking so long davie"

"it's ok bella. hello edward"

"hey"

"where are we going?" he asked.

"a cafe please" edward said. he took us to a small cafe. "they speak english there. enjoy your lunch. any time you want me to come back?"

"ummmm...... half two please" edward said.

"ok, see you then." we got out and walked into in the cafe.

"a table for two please" i said to the boy who was there. he took us to a small table then left. "rood much" i commented then sat down and edward followed suit. i looked at the menu adn decidded on a Pan Con Queso Y Huevos (bread with cheese and egg).

"hello or holla?" a older woman asked. even though she was old she still looked lovely.

"hello, could we order please?" edward asked.

"ah americans, what can i get for you?"

"bella?"

"ummmm.... i'll have pan con queso y huevos and an Aqua Fresca please"

"ok and for you?"

"i'll have the same thank you"

"ok"she left.

"so edward, why did you choose the same as me?" i questioned him.

"because i was going to order that beause it sounded like the best thing on the menu." we continued talking meaningless banter until our food came. we ate, edward payed (i was gonna get him for that) then left because it was two and there was a shop next door that i wanted to get some clothes for my mates back home from because they were really nice. i bought a nice purple dress for Angela, a gold dress for Jessica, a jade dress for tanya and a nice yellow dress for lauren. "bella, we better go now. davie's here." edward said.

"okay" i actually payed for the stuff then we left, and got in the car. "Hey Davie"

"hello bella, edward. where to?" he asked.

"home, please" edward replied. "bella, i brought a few films with me from america so we can watch that"

"sounds great to me. what have you got?"

"i'll show you when we get home" when we arrived edward told davie to come back at half eight and bye. we went up to the penthouse and got in.

"i want to go change again beecause i want to be comfy" i told him and went up. i took my clothes and put them on. i was wearing dark pink sweatpants and a pink abercrombie tee. i wore my hair in a loose bun and went down to see that edward had a hugnatic bottle of cherryade and a massive bowl of popcorn. i went in and saw him looking at his dvd's. "whatcha got there?" i asked him.

"harry potter and the goblet of fire, saw 4, about a boy and come and lsee for yourself" i walked over and picked up harry potter. "this please" he took the dvd from me and put it in. i sat down on the sofa and he sat beside me and we watched hte film. we were at the part where cedric and harry were just coming out of the maze and as soon as voldemort killed cedric, i burst out crying and edward hugged me and put the dvd off. when i calmed down i said "sorry" to edward.

"it's ok bella, never apologise for crying. never be ashamed to hide your feelings. always let it out"

"i'm away to get ready for tonight." i got up and walked upstairs to change.

* * *

**heyla, hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think by....**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**pleassssssssse. xoxo :D**


End file.
